User blog:Underscorre/Jeff the Killer Rewrite Contest!
ANOTHER UPDATE: The winners have been announced! See this post for who won! ---- FURTHER UPDATE: We've chosen the five winners! Please go vote for the overall winner here! ---- UPDATE: Entries are now closed, please do not submit a story. ---- Hello, Creepypasta Wikians! __NOEDITSECTION__ You've likely seen 's proposal for a "Jeff the Killer rewrite contest". Well, it's time to get this thing started! For clarity, Banning's asked me to make the blog for this and take the reigns in the organization of the contest, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me :) In case you haven't read the thread linked above, the basic idea for this contest is to rewrite the infamous Jeff the Killer so that it passes our quality standards. The contest is open to everyone who wants to participate, new users or old. The submissions period for entries will run from the 1st of October to the 31st of October, although you can feel free to get started writing now. When you're done writing, you should post your story to Pastebin, then post a link to the story in the comments below (Do not post your story to Creepypasta Wiki - you could be in violation of our rules on spinoffs if you do). To post your story to Pastebin, you just go to pastebin.com, paste your story into the big box in the centre of the page, press submit, and then copy the URL in the address bar - this will now be a link to your story. If you want to set up your story so that only people with the link can see it, when you're submitting the paste, select "Unlisted" in the dropdown menu next to "Paste Exposure". The Votes Before we get any further into the specifics, I'd just like to clarify that this contest was supported by the community with 67% of voters saying support. 9% said neutral, and 24% said oppose. 100 people voted, and a list of names (for transparency) can be found here. The original thread can be found here. I have discounted votes where the reply was removed or the author did not state explicitly whether they supported or opposed. The Judging We've selected five judges to select the winning pasta, who we are sure will do a great job. They are as follows: * * * * * The judging period will be from the 1st of November to the 15th of November, after which a winning pasta, and a second and third place winner will be selected. The Prizes The winning pasta will be posted to the main 'site as a replacement to Jeff the Killer. Additionally, MrCreepyPasta has agreed to do a reading of the winning entry! (in case you somehow don't know him, MCP is an incredibly popular Creepypasta narrator with almost one million subscribers). The second and third place winners will be showcased alongside the winner on the 'site, although they will not (necessarily) be read by MCP. The Rules All stories can be written with a huge amount of personal creative license. The only rules that apply are as follows: *You must post your story to Pastebin, not the wiki, otherwise your story will be immediately deleted and, possibly, disqualified. *Don't make too many grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc mistakes. Since the 'pastas will be posted off-site, ironing out mistakes will be considerably more difficult for us. Please ensure that your 'pasta does not contain too many errors of this kind, otherwise it may be disqualified. *The basic premise of the story must remain intact, meaning: **Jeff needs to start out sane(ish). **There needs to be a traumatic event, which should involve the bullies to some degree, that causes him to snap. **Jeff should become "the killer" by the end of the story. *The basic characters, such as Liu, Jeff's parents, and the bullies should remain, though how they impact the story as a whole is entirely up to you. *Jeff's age shouldn't be dramatically changed. Making him a couple years older is fine, but we shouldn't see college Jeff or adult Jeff in this. He still needs to be a kid. *Your story must be less than 10,000 words. The original was ~5,000, so anything more than 10k is overdoing it. Other than that, feel free to do whatever you want with the story, and apply creative aspects of your own, such as, but not limited to: *Adding new characters, although other OCs are not allowed, like Jane the Killer or Nina the Killer, or anyone else the Killer. No Slenderman or any other Slenderverse lore is allowed either. None of that was in the original story, so it cannot be added now. However, if you want to bring in Jeff's school teacher, or some neighborhood pal, that is fine. *He doesn't need to be disfigured in the same fashion at all. That is up to the writer. In fact, he doesn't have to become disfigured at all, if that is the spin they want to put on the story. All of that is up to the writer, so long as the basic outline of the original remains. We don't want to deviate so far from the original that this comes across as a spin-off rather than a re-make. List of Entries (will be updated as each entry comes in) Ordered by date of submission. Jpcreepy's submission Bennings' submission Levi Salvos' submission 682620's submission DoctorBleed's submission Banningk1979's submission SiriusNightshade's submission Death4's submission Shadowswimmer77's submission Jet.98's submission MurderHouze's submission DarthWeezer1994's submission Pokemongreen3867's submission JZoidberg's submission Nonsensical Silver Musings' submission ---- So, that just about covers everything. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in the comments below. I know the community can make something incredible out of this, so get writing! Best of luck!